


La goutte de Whisky de trop

by HBOWarrior



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Drabble, Funny, Gen, Humor, WTF
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque Nix se réveille, il panique : le voilà affublé d'un uniforme d'infirmier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La goutte de Whisky de trop

**Author's Note:**

> Ce drabble a été rédigé en une demi-heure, pour un Writing Prompt Challenge raccourci.   
> Il n'y a ni début, ni fin, et le prompt était le suivant : deux personnages se retrouvent dans le corps de l'autre. 
> 
> En espérant que ce petit délire vous plaise. Bonne lecture !

 

Nixon avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas dès qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Comme à peu près tous les jours, il mettait toujours un temps avant de se rappeler où il était, pourquoi et comment il s'était retrouvé là. C'était devenu comme qui dirait sa « prière du matin ».

« Hollande... guerre, Hitler, bottage de cul... trop bu hier soir. »

_'Trop bu hier soir_...' Effectivement, il avait dû avoir la main lourde sur sa bouteille de Vat-69 puisqu'il ne se souvenait même pas avoir creusé le trou de souris dans lequel il s'était endormi.

Parce qu'il n'était visiblement _pas_ dans son trou.

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu... »

Lorsqu'il voulut se passer une main lasse sur son visage bouffi de sommeil, il remarqua immédiatement le brassard brodé d'une épaisse croix rouge sur son uniforme.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu ?! »

Il se redressa tant bien que mal et sortit de son trou en examinant sa tenue d'infirmier.

« Hé, salut Doc ! »

« Bonjour, Bab- pardon ? »

« T'as une sale tête, dis donc. Tout va bien ? »

Nixon fit la moue devant l'air détaché du première classe Heffron qui n'avait même pas pris le temps de le saluer comme il se devait. « On ne salue pas l'homme, mais le grade », aurait dit Dick. Oui, parce que là, Nix ne se sentait pas vraiment en pleine possession de ses capacités d’homme ‘responsable’.

« Hé, Eugene... T'es sûr que ça va ? T'as l'air malade. »

« Eugene ? » répéta Nix, abasourdi.

« Oui... C'est ton prénom... ? » Babe l'observait comme on observe un enfant un peu... limité. Ou alors un Nixon encore sous l'emprise de l'alcool, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Ce dernier passa ses mains sur son visage imberbe, ses cheveux coupés courts, son corps plus fin qu'il n'aurait dû...

« Seigneur Dieu... » Suffoqua-t-il, les bras en croix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? » s'inquiéta Heffron devant l'attitude étrange de l'infirmier de la Easy. Nix resta figé dans une parfaite reproduction du Christ sur sa croix.

« C'est pas mon corps ! Où est mon corps ?! Qui a fait ça ?! »

Heffron recula d'un pas. Peut-être s'effraya-t-il de la soudaine folie qui frappa son camarade, espérant sans doute que ce n'était pas contagieux. Il observait Nixon dans le corps de son ami qui tournait sur lui-même les bras toujours en croix. 

« Où est mon corps ?!... Attends... Si... Si je suis ' _dans'_ Doc Roe, Doc Roe est 'dans' moi... »

« C'est le principe de l'esprit dans le corps humain... » tenta Babe.

« Non, non... il faut que je retrouve Doc, enfin... Nixon ! Où est le capitaine Nixon ? »

C'était officiel : Lewis perdait la boule. Il prit la décision de ne plus jamais boire une seule goutte d'alcool de sa vie, puis se rétracta en songeant qu'un bon verre de whisky l'aiderait dans cette traumatisante épreuve.

« Le capitaine est sous la tente des off-... Ah bah non, le v'là qui arrive ! »

Nixon -enfin, Eugene- arrivait en effet au pas de course, flanqué d'une expression de biche hagarde et égarée.

« Capitaine Nixon ! » s'écria-t-il. « Capitaine ! »

« Doc ! »

Babe dévisageait ce qu’il croyait être Nix, qui beuglait « Capitaine » à tout va, et Eugene qui répétait sans cesse « Doc », complètement affolé.

« Bon dieu d'merde... Hé, Toye ! Viens voir ça ! J'crois que le cap'tain Nixon et Doc ont chopé une araignée au plafond... »

 

Fin... x)


End file.
